creativian_powerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fall Of Epsilon
"Creativia expects but Lady of the end delivers” -Craftiegreen on this and that “I may be a cripple but I can beat any other navy one handed” -Lord Hortio ntso Nelson “In death he became a pigeon magnet” -Duke Boots on Nelson The Fall Of Epslion was a land battle in which combined Creativian Royalists and National Guard were smashed by the Anti-royal rebels under the command of Admiral Nelson Piquet Junior (formerly Horatio Roger Nelson).[ The Exatians joined after the fighting had finished and claimed it was their 'victory', spinning a story how the Exatian Navy Seals had got hold of the Creativian Army times and passed this information to Nelson. When the Rebels denied this happened, the Exatians took this as a 'typical ungrateful Limey attitude' and was one of the reasons why the Exatians and he rebels went to war Commentation A commentary from the time describes what happened 'Aye so ling is taking the men onto the pitch, bad wether for this kinda stuff is it not' 'yeah, Jefferson, Truely a horrible day, Oh Ling is about to give his pep talk before kick off' "I am Lingminging. And I see a whole army of my countrymen, here in defiance of tyranny! You have come to fight as free men. And free man you are! What will you do without freedom? Will you fight?" "Two thousand against ten?" - the veteran shouted. "No! We willrun - and live!" "Yes!" Ling shouted back. "Fight and you may die. Run and you will live at least awhile. And dying in your bed many years from now, would you be willing to trade all the days from this day to that for one chance, just one chance, to come back here as young men and tell our enemies that they may take our lives but they will never take our freedom!" 'Wow a heart warming speech from ling, Bout it appears several legions are already on the run' 'Oh here comes kick off' 'Oh thats a clear kick of the bomb from Nelson' 'Right into the Palice Du Justice'' 'Oh there goes the first tower' Oh is craftiegreen on the run, no he has fallen into the revieve oh dear' Oh he is goming out just to see the first shot hit senate tower' 'Like the spider building it's web in the rain, WE SHALL NEVER GIVE UP VIVE LA CREATIVIA VIVE LA REINE'‏ 'Now tom I am no fortune teller, But I can tell dat spider is gonna dye' 'Oh and the flag of supremacy has fallen, It's game over with a shocking score, They've lost at home' 'Here comes ling to talk about the match' 'Aye, hallo' 'Hello, so sorry about the loss' “Ache, Naye, Time was passing like a hand waving from a train I wanted to be on. I hope we never have to think about anything as much as I think about the loses at this battle, These savages want to end our throne, BUT THEY SHALL DIETRYING.”